3Light
by LokiWaterDraca
Summary: It took all of Cliffjumper's self control to keep him from turning back and blasting the annoyance back to the pit that he came from. - Slash.


Title: Light  
>Normal or Sexual: Normal<br>Rating: PG/T  
>Warning: None. Well... maybe Cliffjumper's bloodlust. Oh, and Wheelie. He's a warning in himself, also Wheelie bashing.<br>Fandom: Transformers  
>Pairing: CliffjumperReflector<br>Notes: I really dislike Wheelie, can anyone tell? I was also watching Tremors 4 while working on this one, which explains Cliffy's end line. XD  
>Disclaimer: I Don't own.<p>

This is one of 100 Normal Themes I'm doing. Each Theme has a different slash yaoi or yuri pairing, and are one to three pages long. Not all are Transformers. Check my page for more as I upload them if you want to see others.

* * *

><p>"Wheelie say, you're not ok! Wheelie not happy, going to get snappy!"<p>

Cliffjumper twitched, crossing his arms and glaring at the little mech next to him, as well as the little organic that was sitting on Wheelie's shoulder.

He wasn't happy, it was dark out, they couldn't see worth a slag, and even worse, Wheelie wouldn't just shut the frag _up_. How slagging hard was it to keep quiet? Crash landing or not, it didn't mean that he wasn't anything other then perfectly fine. Just because the little annoyance couldn't see that...

"If you don't shut it, I'm going to turn you into scrap and then squish your little friend." The red minibot snarled, standing up and making his way around the rubble of his small ship. Oh how he would enjoy killing Wheelie if he could get away with it... in fact, he would make the little mech suffer if he could get away with it.

"Cliffjumper is a slagger, can't get any badder. Should have been a Decepticon, always saying things without appropriation."

It took all of Cliffjumper's self control to keep him from turning back and blasting the annoyance back to the pit that he came from. He growled and dredged forward, looking at the darkened sky in the hopes that it would soon be dawn. With that he would be able to try fixing the ship again, and then he could get off the rock they were on and back home... or at the very least, find any place that he could get away from Wheelie.

Or a place where the fragger could disappear without a trace, from obvious _natural causes_ like the wildlife, or a deep, deep ditch...

With a sigh Cliffjumper ducked into one of the large caves that pocked the area, a smile coming to his face plates when three sets of optics blinked in the pitch black.

"I had to wa-" He was cut off as a blue and silver body came crashing into him, body wrapping around him.

"You came back _again_." Viewfinder chirped, squeezing him tightly before the Reflector component let him sit up, an optic ridge raised.

"Yeah, well. You may be Decepticons, but I'll be slagged before I'm left alone with that little twerp. He wouldn't know the difference between his aft and a hole in the ground." Cliffjumper scowled and picked himself up, moving further into the cave, while Viewfinder trailed close behind him.

As messed up as it was, he had found the three shortly after they'd crashed. The mech had been trying to gather anything at all that might have been of use to him in fixing the ship, and while searching the cave... it had been an interesting meeting indeed. The three Reflector units had been just lounging about, talking about how much they liked not fighting, and while Cliffjumper had thought it to be the perfect moment to slag them... he just hadn't felt like it.

That was close to five orns ago. He was no closer to fixing the ship, as much as he tried, and after Wheelie had found that ridiculously retarded organic that insisted on rhyming...

He was starting to lose his patience. It seemed that nothing was going to get better, ever, and with Wheelie around he had to sneak around as well.

"Does this mean you like us, then? Well, doesn't that beat all." Spyglass slipped in, knocking him from his hate filled inner grumblings, and settled himself against the Autobot, dragging Spectro with him.

"Shut it."

"Temper, temper." Viewfinder snickered, obviously grinning under his faceplate.

"You like it." Cliffjumper growled, shuttering his optics as a hand started petting his horns soothingly. His enjoyment was shattered by a blast that landed near his head, scattering the three Decepticon's.

"Wheelie was right! Show you my might!"

In an instant Cliffjumper pulled his rifle from subspace, optics glowing with what could only be pure anticipation. He turned to Spectro and poked the peeved looking mech with the tip, nodding his head. The motion had Wheelie stumbling back, fearful.

"You saw that. He went insane and fired on me. You saw. His death will be pure self defense." He purred, a frightening grin plastered across his faceplates as he heard Spectro, Spyglass and Viewfinder cackle with laughter. A shriek from Wheelie, with the sound of the orange mech running had him chuckling lowly to himself as well, and he cocked his head.

Already the three Decepticons had drawn their weapons, readying themselves for the hunt.

"We saw." They said as one, while Spectro walked over and nuzzled the minibot, petting brightly painted armor.

"Great." Cliffjumper smiled, noting that the planet had moved enough for the dawn to start breaking. It would be daytime soon, enough so that they could draw things out... oh Wheelie was going to _pay_.

And maybe things were looking up, maybe it was like... what had been the phrase the organic used? The light from the cave end, something like that? Either way it was the Autobot's silver lining, he had a reason to kill the pest and the pests friend, and then he could actually have _help_ fixing their ride.

Yes, oh, yes, things were looking up.

Cliffjumper couldn't help the cheerful tone of his voice as he pulled the closest Reflector unit and kissed the mech.

"Let's light them up, shall we?"


End file.
